


Getting Sick

by OnlyAPerfectDisaster



Series: An Adventure in Jackunzel DrabbleVerse [2]
Category: ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAPerfectDisaster/pseuds/OnlyAPerfectDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel gets sick and Jack takes care of her. Prequel to Brushing Hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Sick

It was in a way totally Jack’s fault that Rapunzel had gotten sick. He hadn’t thought of the fact that living in that tower, she had almost no immunity to anything. So the trip to the small village had been a bad idea. People there had the flu.  
Jack had thought nothing of it. It was the flu for god’s sake, everyone could handle it. Or, not. Rapunzel had gotten sick three days ago and Jack has had to take care of her the whole time. Getting her chicken soup, holding her ridiculously long tangled hair back when she pukes, checking her fever, keeping her warm but not too warm. He was just glad that as a supernatural entity he didn’t get sick.   
He felt horrible about it the whole time, letting her rest but always by her side, holding her hand and placing gentle kisses on her forehead. When she had fever dreams he would hold her tight until she had calmed down enough to realize it wasn’t real, that it was only her subconscious. He was rather glad he didn’t need sleep, as he would’ve been in worse shape than her by the time the whole thing was over and done with.  
Five days after the excursion, her fever broke and she started to get better, quickly returning to pretty close to herself, at least enough that she was suddenly aware of the knot that had taken over her hair. She looked at it and at him before whispering, “Jack, you wouldn’t mind, would you?” as he shook his head and walked over to grab her hairbrush, just glad that she was better.


End file.
